What Do They REALLY Think?
by truly unruly
Summary: What do the HSM characters think of FF? Well, these two writers will do ANYTHING to find out...even make out with Chad. Ugh. NAMECHANGES!: Now, BFP is "BeforeTheSongDies" and S is "LimitedByCreativity". Complete.
1. Troy

**HI! This is ME again, blondes-for-president222, but I'll just call myself BFP because…my other name's too long. Anywho, now onto my partner and co-writer! You may know her from such HSM stories as 'Missing You', 'Man's World' and the other story we write together, 'Natural Disasters'. Ladies and gentlemen, Spongebob-Is-A-Political-God!**

_-in the words of SpongeBob!- I'M READY!!!_

…**erm, yeah. What do you have to say, Sponge-o?**

_This story was my idea, all mine!_

**WHAT?! I got the idea and told you! YOU LIE!**

_Okay, I'm sor –_

**LIES!!!!!!**

_Yeah, yeah, I said sorry. Anyway, this is what this story is about…what do the HSM characters think of FanFiction and some of these CRRRRRRRAZY things you people think of? Well, we are about to tell you!!! Oh, and we don't own them. LIFE SUCKS!_

**Anyway, we decided to begin with Troy, the handsomest guy there! ...oh, God, did I say that?**

_EVIL! Lucas Grabeel is WAAAAAAAAAAAY cuter._

**Yeah, but Zac Efron comes next.**

_Well, DUH!!! Now, I reckon we've been going on enough. BFP, you are interviewing Troy, yes?_

**Yes…but in the interview, Troy says some things that INSULTED me!**

_Like what?_

**You'll see…

* * *

**

Troy

**BTP: Hello, Troy! How are you?**

T: Er, fine.

**BTP: A man of few words…I like it!**

T: Er...

**BTP: Now, let's begin the interview. What do you think of FanFiction dot net?**

T: Well, it's a great site, I have been on it a few times, but I mainly read stories about _Power Rangers _– I mean, _Prison Break_! I didn't say _Power Rangers_, heh heh.

**BTP: Um, yeah, **_**suuure**_**. Okay, have you read **_**High School Musical **_**fics?**

T: Yes, I have. I have to admit to reading a few of those.

**BTP: What do you think of the pairing nick-named 'Troypay'?**

T: That's me and Sharpay, right?

**BTP: Yes.**

T: One word: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!

**BTP: -GASP- What?!?**

T: Sorry, but me and Sharpay? Ick!

**BTP: I-I…that was a very un-manly ick!**

T: Oh! Um… -voice deepens- yeah, Sharpay's nice, if a _little _conceited, but I am a firm Troyella shipper.

**BTP: …EW. Sorry, I'm a Troypay fan. I have nothing against you and Gabriella but you're annoyingly sweet. Besides, she and Ryan are cute together.**

T: -GASP- You lie!!!

**BTP: Do not.**

T: Do too!

**BTP: YOUR FACE!**

T: YOUR MOM!

**BTP: YOUR MOM'S FACE!**

T: …touché. Well played, Blondie.

**BTP: _Merci._**

T: …

**BTP: That means 'thanks' in French.**

T: I know!

**BTP: Back to shippings. I have to admit to reading some Tryans, which means you and Ryan together.**

T: -Splutters, chokes and falls off chair- OW!

**BTP: HOLY CRAP! Are you okay?!**

T: Me and _who_?! Ew, sorry, I don't _swing _that way! Ryan's a great guy and all, but I thought he liked Chad!

**BTP: Okay, gross. Chad? Afro dude? **

T: Yeah, whatever. I-DON'T-LIKE-RYAN-IN-THAT-WAY!

**BTP: The stories **_**were **_**good…**

T: I'm sure they were, but I'm straight. Pinkie promise.

**BTP: You're **_**sure **_**you're straight?**

T: SHUT UP!

**BTP: Saying you're straight also cancels out Choy.**

T: …eh?

**BTP: Troy/Chad?**

T: OH MY GOD!

**BTP: Okay, okay! Now, I have seen some stories in which your father abuses you.**

T: -Pales- Abuse…?

**BTP: Why are you?...OH, GOD, IN THE BEAT-UP KIND OF WAY, you sick-minded twit!**

T: Oh. Good. Well, my dad's actually pretty cool. He wouldn't hurt me. In _either _kind of way!

**BTP: Oh, **_**thank God**_**. Er, sorry. **

T: I understand.

**BTP: How about stories in which you get either Gabriella, Sharpay or Taylor pregnant? Seen those?**

T: Er…well, I read _one _where I got Gabby pregnant. Maybe…and it was good, but luckily, that hasn't happened!

**BTP: So, you're a virgin?**

T: I'm outta here!

**BTP: NO! DON'T! I DON'T HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!!!**

T: Bye! -makes a speedy exit-

**BTP: Drat. Now, we didn't intend to insult anyone in the making of this story. It's all in good fun! Next time is Gabriella! This should be fun…-prays that Gabriella-bashing will take place, because she's fun to bash!-

* * *

**

_**Review!**_


	2. Gabriella

_Hey, wassup, Party-Peeps! …yeah, I dunno what that was about. Anyways, I am Spongebob-Is-A-Political-God here, but you can call me Spongy, cos it's cute! _

**Okay, this is our part about Gabriella, and Spongy shall be interviewing Ms. Montez! How'd it go, Sponge-o?**

_Erm…fine…_

**Oh Lord. What did you DO, Spongebob?!!  
**_Oh crap! She only uses my full name when she's mad! -gulp- _

**What. Did. You. Do??**

_You'd better look for yourself…

* * *

_

Gabriella

_S: Hello, Gabriella!_

G: Hello, Spongy! It's so great to be here!

_S: Yeeeah…now, as you know, you're here to discuss FanFiction dot net. Tell me, have you visited the site?_

G: Yes. Goodness, I love all the fantastic TROYELLA ones. I love TROYELLA.

_S: …BLERGH!!!!!! _

G: -jumps in shock and falls off chair-

_S: Hm…I'm sorry._

G: What's wrong?

_S: Sorry, but TROYELLA? BLER—_

G: Yeah, yeah, I know.

_S: So you completely love TROYELLA?_

G: Well, I read a beautiful TROYPAY one. Really touched me here. –touches heart-

_S: -looks confused- Your boobs?_

G: NOO! My heart.

_S: Ah…that makes sense. Anyways, I have read several ah-marzing RYELLAs._

G: RYELLA? Me and Ryan? Yeah, our kid would be gorgeous!

_S: What? _

G: Ryan is handsome. I do love his hips…

_S: LEAVE OFF! HE'S MINE!_

G: Finder's keepers…

_S: –attacks Gabriella-

* * *

_

**SPONGEBOB!!!!!!!!!!**

_Oh dear! I'm sorry! I did finish the interview when I visited her in hospital…_

**MORE LIKE WHEN SHE VISITED YOU IN JAIL!!!!

* * *

**

_S: Hey, Gabby._

G: You…

_S: Look, I'm so sorry. I'm a little crazy._

G: Yeah. Le duh!

_S: Can we continue?_

G: Sure. Why not?

_S: Okay. Moving off Ryella and Troyella, what do you think of Troypays? I know you're with Troy and all, but you said you'd read one or two?_

G: Well, sure. I don't mind Troypays cos they'll never happen!

_S: Wanna bet? Ever read MY stories?_

G: Yes. I'm with Ryan in yours a lot.

_S: I know. I wrote them. Anyways, I've also read some Gabpays…_

G: What? Me and SHARPAY?!

_S: Yep!_

G: …Eh.

_S: …HUH?_

G: Well, if I was a lesbian, I'd pick her any day.

_S: …_

G: She's the hottest girl I know.

_S: …_

G: Sponge? Look, I know I don't act like this in the movies, but in the movies I was a new girl. Now I can let my slutty side go!

_S: …I'M GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

-Spongy runs for her life-

G: Riiiiiight.

* * *

**Jesus Christ, Sponge!**

_I'm sorry! Please don't hit me...and please let me interview Sharpay!_

**Well…when she reads Gabriella's interview, she will be surprised. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Please review! **


	3. Sharpay

**HELLO! It's us again with yet another chapter! Sharpay's chapter.**

_And miraculously, she's still letting me interview Sharpay! Cool, huh?! _

**This is her last chance…**

_-whimpers-_

**How was it this time, Sponge?**

…_not bad, actually! Sharpay and I share a common interest._

**What?**

_OURSELVES!_

**Dear God, there's two of them…

* * *

**

Sharpay

_S: Hey, Sh—_

Sh: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's get on with this now! I have a manicure in fifteen minutes.

_S: WELL! I never! No wonder you're getting a manicure, I've never seen such TERRIBLE cuticles!_

Sh: HOW DARE YOU!

_S: So, tell me what's up with the Sharpettes?_

Sh: Random change in convo, but okay. Ug, they're so annoying! They like me cos I'm rich and smexy. Plus, I think Emma is hitting on me…and Emily and Ella are hitting on EACH OTHER!

_S: -uncomfortable - That's not what we're talking about. Right, FF dot net. What do you think of it?_

Sh: I love how people make me out as the nice, sweet blonde girl underneath a layer of ice…HAH!

_S: Huh?_

Sh: I despise Troyellas. I love Troypays. Zekepays…eh, alright. Chadpays, gross. Rypays…HELLO! My twin brother! Grosser than Chadpay!

_S: Oh, totally_.

Sh: I know.

_S: What's so special about Troypays?_

Sh: Le duh. Troy and I are MEANT TO BE! He just doesn't know…

_S: Sounds like it ain't gonna happen._

Sh: …hello, we're COMPLEXION COMPATIBLE! Coral blue!

_S: I know. I adore Troypay. You're meant to be._

Sh: -_crying- _WHY WON'T HE LOVE MEEEEEE?

_S: Aw… -hugs Sharpay-

* * *

_

**Hugging? I may vomit…**

_Hey! She was sad and unloved!_

**SO YOU LOVED HER UP?????????**

_Silence, jackass!

* * *

_

_S: You okay now, Shar?_

Sh: Mm-hmm…

_S: Now, how about the incest rumours with Ryan? _

Sh: 0.o –Sharpay pulls away-

_S: What?_

Sh: Two words! E – W!

_S: That's two LETTERS!_

Sh: Evaporate, smart person!

_S: You're jealous cos I'm SUPER COOL!!!_

Sh: You're jealous cos I'm SUPER AWESOME!!!

_S: Ha!_

Sh: Ho!

_S: Ha!_

Sh: Ho!

_S: Ha!_

Sh: Ho!

_S: YOUR MOM!_

Sh: YOUR FACE

_S: YO __**MOMMA**_

Sh: Repeat?

_S: Yo mom-a!_

Sh: …WHAT THE DEVIL DOES THAT MEAN?!!

_S: Yo momma so fat, Jabba da Hut said "Damn!"!! _

Sh: -gasp- …PROSTITUTE!

_S: I'M NOT EVEN EIGHTEEN YET!!!_

Sh: Really? You look so much older!

_S: Oh, thank you! I am the prettier twin!_

Sh: Aww, same here!

**BTP: Ex-c-uuuuse me? GET ON WITH IT, SPONGEBOB!!**

_S: Fine fine. Yeesh. So, Shar, what about Gabpays?_

Sh: Er, gross! I am SO out of Gabriella's league!

_S: Ya think?_

Sh: I KNOW. If I had to pick a…_female _companion, I'd pick Ryan.

_S: 0.o_

**BTP: -slaps Sharpay- TWINCEST MUCH!!!! And plus, Ryan's outta your league!**

Sh: -gasp- That's IT! I'm outie! -she leaves-

_S: NO! WE HAD SO MUCH TO TALK ABOUT! NOOOOOOO!

* * *

__Well, thank you, Blonde! –note sarcasm- Now I have NOONE AWESOME TO TALK TO! _

**Yeeeah, that was kinda my fault, wasn't it?**

_YES! For that, _I GET CHAD!!!

**Aww, man! **

_And if you ever mess up anything again, I get RYAN TOO!_

**AW MAN! Just review!**


	4. Ryan

**Guess what? Despite last chap's disaster, Sponge is letting me RIGHT!**

…_you mean W-R-I-T-E._

**Er, I knew that.**

_Thin ice, Blondie, thin ice._

**Heh, heh. Well, it's my turn to write! You see, I wrote 'Troy' and Sponge wrote 'Gabriella' cos it was her turn, but I gave her a 2****nd**** chance when she screwed up and let her write 'Sharpay'! So now, **_**I**_** get to write Ryan! **

_Whoopee._

**Shut up.**

_Well…YO MOMMA!_

**NO, I am **_**not **_**getting into one of those! Remember the last one?**

_I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL THAT SQUIRELL!!!_

**The Animal Kingdom will never forgive us!**

_Whatever! How did your interview with Ryan go?_

**Erm...well...**

_Oh, mother of Christ, what did you do?_

**Oh, just have a look…!**

Ryan

R: Hi!

**BTP: Oh, wow…!**

R: Er…-waves hand in my face- You okay?

**BTP: I'm in heaven.**

R: Need a hat to feel better?

**BTP: -gasp! squeal! happiness!- But that brings us nicely onto the interview. How many hats **_**do **_**you have?**

R: Urm, at last count…10…

**BTP: Oh. That's it?**

R: No, I got 10 last month, bringing me to 651.

**BTP: **_**Wow**_**. –touches her new hat– And I have one…hey, is that _sweat_?!**

R: Um, that's the _Bop to the Top _hat. I'll get you another.

**BTP: No, this is fine –looks happy- Ryan sweat…**

R: I'm gonna go.

_S: Sit down. –slaps BTP- PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, BLONDE-O!!!_

R: Thank you. Have a hat.

_S: -GASP!- New hat. –walks off dreamily with new hat-_

**BTP: Urm, sorry. Anywho, FanFiction. Read it?**

R: Yep. Love it.

**BTP: WE HAVE SO MUCH IN COMMON! Okay, ever read Ryella?**

R: Yes I have.

**BTP: And…?**

R: Honestly? I prefer Troyella.

**BTP: -GASP!- And I thought we were perfect together! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

R: -looks worried and hugs BTP-

* * *

_Wait, wait, wait. You ALWAYS knew he preferred Troyella, but pretended you didn't so he would hug you, didn't you?_

…**maybe.**

_BLONDIE! That's…that's __**genius**__! Yet so evil! We ARE related! How did you do it?!_

**-smug smile-

* * *

**

R: You okay now?

**BTP: I'll be okay.**

R: I am _not _saying that I hate Ryellas. I just think Troyella is a more realistic pairing and I'm a pretty realistic guy.

**BTP: Your hips are NOT realistic! Have you seen them move???!!!**

R: …what?

**BTP: Nothing. So, not a Ryella fan?**

R: Look, I _have _read good Ryellas, and me and Gabby would make a cute couple. And I _have _to admit to, er, reading some Ryella M-rated ones…

**BTP: OOOH, like what?!**

R: You're too young, Blondie.

**BTP: How come you can tell me and Sponge are under 18, yet Sharpay can't? Oh, new topic! Incest stories!**

R: -chokes. BTP thumps his back- _WHAT?!!!_

**BTP: I guess you haven't read any…**

R: _Incest_?! What?! Oh my…! Me and Sharpay!? Well…_ew_!

**BTP: Yeah, that was **_**her **_**reaction…kinda…**

R: Nothing is going on between me and my sister, 'kay? Next question!

**BTP: But…!**

R: NEXT!

**BTP: Okay, okay! Erm, are you a witch?**

R: -baffled-

**BTP: I've read some things where you're like Ethan Dalloway from **_**Halloweentown. **_**You know, you look like him.**

R: Thanks, but I think I'm handsomer.

**BTP: You look like you were played by the same guy.**

R: Do you know something I don't?

**BTP: …anyway, back to the witch thing!**

R: You know, for guys, I think the term is _warlock_.

**BTP: I don't care.**

R: Didn't think you would. Anyway, no, I am not a witch. And _no_, I am _definitely _Sharpay's twin! The reason that I'm also her poodle is just that I'm used to following orders and being ignored and I'm just shy.

**BTP: Shy yet cunning…like a coyote!**

R: You're comparing me to animals?

**BTP: Actually, the animals aren't too pleased with me and my sister at the minute. Anyway, if you're not a witch, or incestuous, are you gay?**

R: I what?

**BTP: Tryan? Chyan? Know what I mean? Do you like Troy or Chad?**

R: As friends. Sorry, I'm not gay.

**BTP: Thank God! I never doubted you, Ry-Ry! **

R: Ry-Ry?!

**BTP: Okay, okay! Now, I think all my questions have been answered, except…what are Mrs Montez's brownies **_**really **_**like?**

R: What does that have to do with FanFiction?

**BTP: Nothing, I just wanna know. I've always wondered.**

R: They're like little slices of heaven. They're lighter than air.

**BTP: Wooooooooooooooow. **

R: I'm gonna go now.

**BTP: NO! I'LL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! RYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAANN!**

-grabs Ryan's ankles and screams at him to stay. He tries to walk away and BTP is dragged with him-

* * *

_Oh, dear God._

**Is it that bad?**

_Oh, DEAR GOD!_

**C'mon, it's not bad!**

_Mind you, these mug shots aren't bad._

**Yeah, it's bad.**

_He should put a restraining order on you!!!_

**HE DID!**

_Oh, good. I can't blame him. So, you can't interview him again._

**Well, if I can sit fifty yards away from him…!**

_Bye._

**NO! Listen to my plan!**

_No. Please review, people!_


	5. Chad

_Hello. It is le SPONGE here, lol! _

**I worry about you.**

_Says the girl who's not allowed to go within fifty yards of Ryan Evans._

**Life sucks…**

_Well, today, I am interviewing the one, the only…CHAD DAAAAAAANFORTH! _

**Right…

* * *

**

Chad

_S: Hey, Chad._

C: Hello. What can I do for you?

_S: Er…what?_

C: I am being serious for once. I am enjoying it MOST fantastically!

_S: 0.o_

C: Okay, yeah, waaaaaaaasup?

_: Oh thank GOD! –hugs Chad-_

C: So, what is this about, dude?

_S: FF dot net? You read?_

C: Not often.

_S: Oh. _

C: I do get my mom to read some Chaylors, Chadellas and Chadpays to me.

_S: Why?_

C: Dude! Me hooking up with a hot chick in every story!

_S: -gulp- You read M rated ones?_

C: Yeah, dude!

_S: And your __mom__ reads them?_

C: Your point?

_S: Is your mom in therapy?_

C: Yep.

_S: Uh-huh, I get that. Anyways, ever read a Chyan?_

C: Only if it's M rated!

_S: A Choy?_

C: Only if it's M rated!

_S: Does your mom read these out?_

C: No, Dad does.

_S: 0.o ARE BOTH YOUR PARENTS IN THERAPY????????_

C: No. Dad just sits on my bed every evening…rocking back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…

_S: Yeah, okay, sweetie! _

C: I also read RYELLAs cos I think Ryan deserves someone nice, and sweet, and y'know what? Gabs is JUST that!

_S: Oh Chad…that's so sweet._

C: Hey, I can be deep sometimes.

_S: I think I may cry.

* * *

_

**BTP: Ug, suck-up.**

_S: Erm…you haven't seen the worst of it yet.

* * *

_

_S: Aw…_

C: Yeah, okay. So, what stories do you write?

_S: Well, I dabble in Ryella, Troypay and Chaylor, and – HEY! I' m the interviewer, you interview-EE! _

C: You look good in that muumuu!

_S: … I'M WEARING DOLCE AND GABBANA!_

C: Really? I likey me a muumuu!

_S: …What the f—k is a 'muumuu' anyways? _

C: Well, the muumuu is a loose dress of Hawaiian origin that hangs from the shoulder. Like the Aloha shirt, muumuu exports are often brilliantly colored with floral patterns of generic Polynesian motifs. Muumuu for local Hawaii residents are more subdued in tone. Muumuu are not as widely worn at work as the aloha shirt, but may be worn as a uniform by women working in the hotel industry. Muumuu are also popular as maternity gowns because they do not restrict the waist.

_S: Oh._

**BTP: GET ON WITH IT!!!!!**

_S: Sorry! Yeesh._

C: You are the hotter twin, aren't you?

_S: Oh, Chad!_

C: Wanna make out?

_S: Sure! _–the two start to kiss. BTP comes in-

**BTP: -grabs S by hair, and drags her away- Come on, Sponge! We're outie!**

_S: No!_

C: THE INTERVIEW WAS JUST GETTING GOOD!

* * *

**BTP: PROSTITUTE!**

_S: Hey! I was having fun there, and YOU ruined it!_

**BTP: You don't even LIKE Chad! Why do you always ruin these things?**

_S: Hey! RESTRAINING ORDER GAL!_

**BTP: Oh yeah!**

_S: Anyway, this wasn't our best chapter, but we hope you enjoyed and – BLONDIE! PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!_

**BTP: Without Ryan I have NOTHING!**

_S: No! I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS! Okay, all that stuff about muumuus is from Wikipedia, the online thesaurus! Please review! BLONDIE!_

-BTP starts running in circles and S chases her-


	6. Taylor

**It's been a whole 5 days since I updated? Whoa! You guys must have thought I was dead! But, no, we are both alive…don't be sad. I decided I should hurry up and finish Taylor's part. Sponge is currently…gone. Yes, I am alone…again…clearly, ****SOMEONE**** is not dedicated to this project!!!**

_Okay, okay, I'm here, jeez!_

**Thank you. But your presence isn't actually necessary. ****I'm**** the one interviewing Taylor.**

_Oh. So can I go?_

**Where were you anyway?**

…_nowhere._

**Really? Cos you smell kind of like…like…afro…-GASP!- You were seeing Chad!**

_Wasn't._

**Was.**

_Wasn't._

**DON'T TEST ME, TRACY TURNBLAD! MY DIET PILL'S WEARING OFF!!!**

…

**Clearly, I've been watching too much **_**Hairspray**_**…**

Yep! Moving on, how did the interview go? 

**Okay. Let's see!

* * *

**

Taylor

**BFP: Hello, Taylor!**

T: Hey, Blondie!

**BFP: …**

T: …what?

**BFP: I don't know. It's just, all the other interviews have started so weirdly, and you're so…normal.**

T: Is that a compliment?

**BFP: Heck no! **

T: Okay, sorry. Er, wanna make out?

**BFP: Did you see Chad's interview?**

T: Yeah. Stinkin' man-whore…

**BFP: I'm sorry.**

T: He just randomly kisses your sister, the one obsessed with Spongebob, and -- 

_S: HELLO?!_

T: Well, you are.

_S:…good point. Carry on._

**BFP: Thanks. Now, do you read FanFiction?**

T: Naturally. Who doesn't?

_S: Our parents. Ms Darbus. The Prime Minister. The President. God. Cleopatra._

**BFP ****and**** T: ****WE GET IT!**

T: How do you live with her? 

**BFP: Good question. I must have adapted…anywho, what's your favourite pairing in the **_**High School Musical **_**fandom?**

T: Um…me and Troy. He's hot!

**BFP: Isn't he the BF of your BFF?**

T: …eh?

**BFP: C'mon, get wit da times, brah! Safe!**

T: 0.o Spongebob-Girl? If you're there, can you help me switch her to English?

**BFP: Okay, okay! Isn't Troy the boyfriend of Gabriella, your best friend forever?**

T: Yeah, but he's still hot. Besides, Gabriella said she likes Sharpay, didn't she?

**BFP: Yes, but -- **

T: _And _she said she and Ryan would look good.

**BFP: I'm agreeing with you, but -- **

T: _And _she said she like Troy and Sharpay, so --

_S: -_interrupting_- YO MOMMA!_

**BFP** and T: -baffled-

_S: What? You guys wouldn't shut up._

**BFP: Go evaporate.**

_S: Okay! -POOF!-_

T: Did she just…?

**BFP: Do not question the poof. Now, what other pairings do you like? **

T: Rypay.

**BFP: RYPAY?!**

T: Why not? It just can be so beautifully written, and dramatic and sweet and --

**BFP: DID I ASK FOR POETRY???? **

T: No.

**BFP: No, I didn't! But, seriously, _twincest_?**

T: I thought you read it.

**BFP: Shush! It's a guilty pleasure, dodo! No-one is supposed to know!**

T: Ah. Just like Kelsi and the saxophone.

**BFP: Kelsi and what? **

T: Er, nothing.

Random Person: She said saxophone.

**BFP: Acck! Who are you? **

Random Person: I'm BlazeElemental, a fellow writer! Plus, I _know _you in the real world.

**BFP: You mean…r-reality?**

Random Person: Yes.

**BFP: Reality…what's that like? **

T: Okay, who are you?

**BFP: Oh, yeah! Taylor, Blaze, Blaze, Taylor.**

BE: S'up?

T: Yo.

**BFP: GANGSTA? **

T: What?

BE: Yeah, what?

_S: I ate a big red candle._

T, **BFP **and BE: **What?**

_S: It was big and…and waxy… _

BE: Anyway…what else do you read, Taylor?

**BFP: Wait, we're talking about HSM, so -- **

T: Honestly, I enjoy _Doctor Who_. I like 10Martha.

BE: -big GASP!- Ew! 10Rose for EVER!

T: Er, no! She's _gone_, forever!

BE: Is not!

T: Is too!

BE: Is _not_

T: Is _too_!

**BFP: I don't know what we're yelling about! **

BE: …Is **not**

T: Is not!

BE: Is too…damn it!!!

T: HAH!

BE: Evil! You shall die!

_S: LOUD NOISES!!! _

-everyone silent-

_S: I like cheese._

BE: What's wrong with her?

**BFP: Oh, she has an IQ of 57 and is otherwise known as "mentally retarded".**

_S: Yeah! Wait, what? _

BE: Right…

T: You can tell.

_S: Well, you…you…-crying- blondie, I can't think of an insult! _

**BFP: Who cares, I'm suicidal.**

_S: Yeah, I know. Did you hear? Blondie wants to kill herself! _

BE: Whoa. Why? Cos of Ryan?

**BFP: RYAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!!!!!!**

_S: Yeah, you're not supposed to mention him around her._

T: Who, Ryan?

**BFP: RYAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!!!!!!**

T: I'm leaving. -poof!-

_S: -waves stupidly- _

BE: Me too. Bye, Mental Girl, bye Girl-In-Love-With-Ryan!

**BFP: RYAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!!!!!! **

BE: -poof!-

_S: Did that have anything to do with _High School Musical

**BFP: No. Where's my knife…? **

_S: Right. Next time, it's…who is it? _

**BFP: No-one. We've done all 6 of them.**

_S: What? NO! What about…urm, Ms Darbus?_

**BFP: You haven't heard?**

_S: Heard what?_

**BFP: Come here. -whispers to Sponge-**

_S: What do you MEAN Ms Darbus became a monster truck driver?!!!_

**BFP: Just that.**

_S: So…this is the end?_

**BFP: Yes.**

_S: Can I share your knife? _

**BFP: No.**

_S: Will you hug me?_

**BFP: No.**

_S: So, nothing._

**BFP: Well, I'll give you a handshake.**

_S: -squeal!- I am blessed!_

-BFP holds out hand. S takes it, then hugs BFP-

**BFP: AH! GERMS! GET IT OFF! SPONGE!!!!!!!!**

_S: Uh-oh. Well, you guys better review! I'm off to Mexico!_

-S puts on sombrero that materialised, grabs suitcase that materialised and runs past a sign that says "Mexico". BFP follows with knife-

* * *

**-FINISH!-

* * *

**

**(Apologies to ****BlazeElemental****, who is actually a writer on this site) **

**(We took some lines from the movie _Anchorman_, by the way. THEY WERE TOO GOOD!!! Sorry)**

**(Ms Darbus has _not _left to become a monster truck driver as far as we know. It is just a viscious rumour)**

**(We are presently in Mexico.**

_I'm in Denmark!_

**SPONGE! I will find you, Sponge!**

_NEVER! FREEDOM TO HUG-LOVERS! -flees-)_

**Now it's really the end. Review!**


	7. Info About Sequel!

_**SEQUEL NOTE!!**_

**Hello, it is I, PLUTO IS A PLANET DAMN IT-04, but I used to be called **_**blondes-for-president222**_**. Or, if you read this story, **_**blondie**_**. Now, it MAY seem weird that we're updating a story that has been finished --**

_But, this is to tell you that we're doing a SEQUEL!_

**What the -- ? SPONGE?!**

_Urm, it's __A Rose By Any Other Name36__ now._

**Oh. Yeah. Anyway, when are you coming back from Denmark? You need to be here so we can start **_**le sequel.**_

_Erm…I'm not in Denmark anymore._

**Oh? Where are you? **

_Erm…_

**Sponge…er, wait…oh, yeah, Rose…oooooh, pretty!...once more...ROSE! **

_I'm in a diver suit…in Atlantis. _

**ATLANTIS?? The lost underwater city?**

_SAVE ME!! The sharks…they're hungry! _

**Where in Atlantis ARE YOU? **

…_the wet bit. _

**Oh, great. WHERE DID YOU **_**FIND **_**ATLANTIS??**

_In something wet._

**No! **_**How **_**did you find it??**

_I fell._

**FELL? **

…_yes._

**Off what, may I ask? **

_Duh! An airplane!_

**0.o Forget I asked. Can you come back for the sequel?**

_We HAVE to make a sequel? _

**Yes.**

_You f_--_ing suck._

**:O ROSE!! I'm making you do the sequel now as a PUNISHMENT for using the naughty word!**

_Drat. Anyway, the new sequel should be up soon. Here's the general idea:_

Pluto and Rose, two ordinary writers, have found themselves in a strange predicament: they are IN _High School Musical_! When they try to find their way home (_okay, __Wizard of Oz__, much? "Tap your heels 3 times to go home, ooh-hoo-hoo!" _**Oh, shut it! Do YOU wanna write?**), they discover they are an important part of a prophesy that has led them to their destiny...which is to corrupt Disney's best musical movies ever. So, they begin on a journey that leads them to meet the characters (who don't know about _What Do They REALLY Think? _yet), corrupt _High School Musical_, and ruin all the cute messages the movies send the kiddies of the world...yaaaaaaaaay.

_This shit don't sound bad._

**?? ...riiiiiight.**

_Anyway, this should be started…um, soon. Right, Plut-ee-oot?_

**You irritate me.**

_My life is complete!!_

**Be quiet! My dear, sane audience, we shall UD soon!**

**Love from us xx**


	8. Sequel Is Now Up!

**SEQUEL IS UP!**

CHECK IT OUT!!

**Stars:** _Pluto and Rose, of course_

_The HSM Cast_

_Some entrances from FF writers if you ask nicely. :D_

**AND A SPECIAL CAMEO FROM...:**

_MICKEY MOUSE!!_

_**Read, enjoy, review**_

_**Lotsa luv from...**_

**Pluto **and_ Rose_

**:D**

_:P_


End file.
